The Jungle Book 2
The Jungle Book 2 is a 2003 animated film. Cast Singing roles *Haley Joel Osment - Mowgli *John Goodman - Baloo *Mae Whitman - Shanti *Connor Funk - Ranjan Non-singing roles *Bob Joles - Bagheera *Tony Jay - Shere Khan *Jim Cummings - Kaa/Colonel Hathi/M.C. Monkey *John Rhys-Davies - Ranjan's Father Plot Mowgli is living in the Man Village with the girl who lured him in, Shanti, his adopted brother Ranjan, and their parents. However, Mowgli longs to return to the fun of the jungle, and after nearly leading the other children of the village into the jungle, is punished by his adopted father for trying to lead them into danger. Meanwhile, in the jungle, Shere Khan has returned to Baloo and Bagheera's part of the jungle to exact revenge on Mowgli. Baloo sneaks into the Man Village and gets Mowgli to come with him to live in the jungle; however, unbeknownst to them, Shere Khan also infiltrated the village, only to be chased off by the village people. In the ensuing chaos of the tiger's attack, Shanti and Ranjan go into the jungle to retrieve Mowgli, believing that Baloo is a hostile animal and kidnapped the boy. Bagheera hears of Mowgli's departure from the village when the humans search the jungle for him, and immediately suspects Baloo. Mowgli instructs Baloo to scare off Shanti should she appear, and bemoans the boring life he had in the Man Village. Baloo and Mowgli journey to King Louie's old abandoned temple, however when the animals of the jungle mock Shanti and other aspects of Mowgli's life in the Man Village, the boy leaves, offended. He runs into Shanti and Ranjan, but Baloo scares Shanti as Mowgli wanted him to. When the truth comes out that Mowgli ordered Baloo to scare her, Shanti and Ranjan run away and leave Mowgli. Baloo recognizes that Mowgli misses his old life, but when Mowgli tries to make amends with his human friends, they are attacked by Shere Khan. The tiger chases Mowgli and Shanti to a temple built above a lake of lava, and Baloo leaves Ranjan with Bagheera while he goes to protect Mowgli. After confusing Shere Khan by banging several different gongs, Shanti's presence is revealed to Shere Khan. Baloo fights Shere Khan just as Mowgli is about to give himself up to save Shanti, but the tiger chases the two children to a statue across a pit of lava. Shere Khan is trapped within the statue's mouth, and it plummets onto a large stone that resides in the lava below. With his nemesis defeated, Mowgli returns to the Man Village with Shanti and Ranjan, but they still visit Baloo and Bagheera in the jungle regularly. Musical numbers *"Jungle Rhythm" - Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan *"The Bare Necessities" - Baloo *"Colonel Hathi's March" - Elephant *"The Bare Necessities" (reprise) - Baloo and Mowgli *"W-I-L-D" - Baloo and Chorus *"Jungle Rhythm" (reprise) - Mowgli *"The Bare Necessities (second reprise) - Baloo, Mowgli and Shanti Jungle Book 2, The